The present application generally relates to threadless devices. The present application more particularly relates to threadless, hammerless, self-aligning geometric devices for ground engagement.
Conventionally, a hammer is used to drive a pin. A hammer can cause injury or lead to other liabilities. It also requires an additional tool to be present in order for ground engagement. Conventionally, threads are used within devices to attach different pieces together. However, threads tend to corrode easily. Threads also have the tendency to get stuck to the other parts of the device, making assembly/disassembly challenging and difficult.
Threadless, hammerless devices allow for quick and easy installation of ground-engaging devices. There is no need for an additional tool, i.e., a hammer. There are also no threads that can cause corrosion.